Twilight Eyes of A Vulnerable Monster
by Edward'sFuriousLittleKitten
Summary: Bella Swan is a curious 17 yr old who comes to live with her father and sister in Forks. But what secrets have her sister kept from her all these years? And what happens when Bella befriends Edward Cullen, who doesnt seem entirely "normal" either?VAMPIRE
1. Welcome home

**This is my own replay of the story Twilight with an additional character. I do not own any of the characters besides Kiley Lunatea, and a few supporting characters. Enjoy! :D Be sure to leave me comments and reviews pweez!!**

_Kiley's P.O.V_

I paced around my room as I waited for Charlie to finally leave the house and head for the airport. _Come on already Dad! Bella might as well spend the night at that airport, because you'll NEVER get there in time at this rate! _I also wouldn't get any of my surprise preparations for Bella done if he didn't leave. Bella was my seventeen year old sister that was coming to Forks today from Phoenix where our mother lived. Well, Bella and I aren't exactly blood related, I was the one that was adopted into their family when I was a baby and Bella was only a few months away from birth. Charlie and his wife Renee had found me in the forest alone when I was newly born, and I was out cold and sick enough to die any minute. This was my _real_ past. The past that Charlie and Renee had told me about was far from the truth. They told me that I was a child of Charlie's very good friend. My "biological mother" had died when I was born, and my "biological father" had passed away when I was 10 months of age and left me with the Swans to be taken care of. My parents told me this when I was 8 years of age. I rolled my eyes and stifled a snorting laugh when they brought this up. I had already known my past. I _remembered _it. I remember the weeping, being alone, feeling cold, feeling vulnerable and so close to being nothing more than a pale, lifeless thing. I can remember these things because I'm not necessarily what you would call…..normal.

My name is Kiley Lunatea, I am not a human entirely. I possess powers and strength of a vampire…but I'm much more of a dangerous being than one. I am half vampire, and half of…well something I really don't know. My eyes change color as my emotions do. I also have…the _hungers _of a vampire. Though it is normal for my kind to drink the blood of a human, my diet consists of forest animals such as bears, lions, goats, that sort of thing. The only reason why I don't hunt humans is…well, my family. How can any vampire have a habit of hunting humans, and live with them without flipping out within the first 5 seconds? Charlie and Renee know nothing of this, but Bella…..is an entirely different person.

*_Flashback*_

_Bella and I were at the park with our parents when we were 7. Charlie and Renee were sitting on a bench and told us to go run around and have fun. _

"_Come on Kiley! Tag, you're it!" Bella said enthusiastically._

_Before I realized how far away we were from out parents, I ran after her and she shrieked with laughter. She was running a bit too fast for me and I soon lost sight of her. I ran faster, and then I heard a scream coming from the forest we were now in. I became scared and my heart started racing, my eyes turned red and I ran after her with inhumane speed following the scent of her blood. I found her in seconds, and saw her backed up against a tree. She looked like she scared…of what? I moved closer to her, she didn't see me though, but I saw what was frightening her. I saw a canine beast covered in drool and fur. It was a wolf. It was eyeing Bella hungrily and it began to creep closer to her, a low growl began to rumble in its chest. My eyes began to blaze in the crimson color it now took in. I was enraged, I was violent…_

_I was thirsty._

_I sprang between Bella and the beast; a fierce growl began ripping through my teeth. The wolf growled back at me hungrily, showing me that if I didn't move, I would be killed as well. I pulled back into a defensive crouch; I was ready to mangle it as soon as it made one wrong step. My eyes were burning red and looked half-crazed. I snarled at the beast again, giving it one last warning. _

"_Kiley, run! I-it's too big!" Bella cried from behind me. The mongrel began to creep closer when he heard the sound of her voice._

_I paid no heed to my sister. I leaped at the beast and tackled it with great strength, causing it to tumble to the dirt. I clawed into its mess of fur and began ripping its chest apart. The wolf tried to snap its teeth at me, but this only gave me great pleasure in my scene of bloodlust. I grinned wickedly and nailed its two arms to the ground with my claws. The beast howled in pain which only made me feel more demonic. I dug my teeth into its furry neck and began drinking its crimson liquid with low roars, until I heard a small whimper behind me which made me come to my senses. I immediately pulled back from my prey that was now dead and began to twitch at the sight of what I had done…and who had seen me do it. I turned around slowly to see my sister shaking and crying in fear. This innocent, vulnerable little girl that had known me so long as her loving sister saw me kill a wolf with my own bare hands. She saw what I really was, a blood-crazed monster. She stared at me with eyes full of tears, her knees were trembling and her face was twisted in horror. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sight of her fear and turned my head to stare to my right side._

"_Run Bella...run away…go find Mom and Dad. Go home." I whispered my plea to her. She still stared at me; her feet were frozen to the ground. She wanted some sort of assurance that I would come home as well. How could I ever even bare to show my face to her after all this? How could she want me anywhere near her anymore? I told her I would come home too, after a while, and not to tell our parents about this. She ran off. I made myself clean and trailed off back to the house after an hour of indecision. After I gave my explanation of "being lost" for a while and finding my way back home with my parents, I stumbled into my room and sat on the edge of the bed. Too scared to face Bella, I slumped down onto my mattress and thought of words to describe myself. Heinous, disgusting, monstrous, shameless, violent, merciless, selfish, dangerous….as these thoughts were swarming through my head, I heard my door open with an almost inaudible creak. _

"_Kiley….? Um…I…" She stuttered as she came in the room. Shocked by how she could even stand to be in the same building as me, I sat upright and gawked at her expression. She looked…h-happy!? Bella sat next to me and looked into my eyes thoughtfully. They weren't red now, after I had calmed down a little, they turned back to their usual brown color. _

"_Er, Bella…are you ok?" Wow. 'Are you ok?' How stupid am I! Of all the things I could have said, I was the one who was the demon, and I asked HER if she was ok. Smart…_

_She nodded her head sheepishly and then gave me a worried look. _

"_Kiley, are you sick? Is Dad gonna take you to the doctor?" Doctor? Pfft, I needed a LOT more than some human medic to find out what's wrong with me._

"_No, I'm not sick. Bella why---"I was interrupted by her sudden embrace and tears began to flow from her cheeks to my shirt. My eyes widened at the sight of this. _

"_Please! Please don't go away Kiley! I don't want you to go! Please, don't let Daddy take you away!" She cried. Don't let Dad…what? Taking me away? To where? She seemed to be making a big fuss over me going to the doctor…maybe it isn't the doctor…maybe I'm…being left behind. Maybe my parents were going to make me stay away from Bella. Of course, that would be for the best, but the thought of leaving her was…excruciating. I was only a 7 year old, so I couldn't hold back the tears that started flowing down my face. _

"_I'm not going away Bella. Daddy isn't taking me to the doctor." Well I knew that much at least. "Bella aren't you scared of me?" I blurted out. Oh, I am just so full of it today…_

_She pulled her head up and stared at me for a minute, closed her eyes, and nodded slowly. "You were scary…" she said. "But I'm more scared if you go away. Um…Kiley? Can I ask you something?" Oh boy. This is gonna be hard._

"_Sure." I said flatly._

"_You….you're not like…like me and Mommy and Daddy...are you?" She said hesitantly. I shook my head slowly and told her 'No'._

"_Are you…special? Can you do things that me, Mommy and Daddy can't do?" She asked, seeming intrigued. I told her a few of the things that I was capable of, but I conveniently left out that my kind drinks human blood and that when my eyes turn red, I can kill anything in sight. _

"_What…are you?" She asked suddenly. A monster. A demon. A murderer. _

"_I don't…really know…" I said, thinking about it for a while. "But when I find out, you'll be the first to know." I assured her. _

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." _

_And with that, I embraced my sister and comforted her to sleep. And that day was our little secret. _

_**Flashback ends**_

A few months after that incident, our parents divorced. Bella stayed with Mom in Phoenix and I stayed with Dad in Forks. Bella and I both had our choice on who to stay with, and as much as I wanted to stay with my sister, I stayed with Charlie because I felt bad with leaving him alone in a big empty house like this. Bella comes over every summer to stay for a month or two, but this time, she was coming to live with us. I've been anticipating this day since I've first heard of it. But if Charlie didn't leave soon, I'd have to anticipate longer, and my eyes might go red again if I did.

"_Dad! _What could _possibly _be the hold up _now?_" I yelled after him.

"Have you seen my car keys Kiley?" he replied, looking confused.

I rolled my eyes at my foolish father and pointed on the kitchen counter.

He smiled. "Thanks Kai."

I smiled back and led him out the door. He was killing my preparation time.

"Now go and pick up your daughter from the airport!" I was acting like a mother hen. But I _so_ wasn't going to have my sister who I haven't seen in 10 moths, come in and see me still stumbling around, trying to clean the house like an idiot. I pushed Charlie out on the porch and slammed the door shut.

~ **End of Chapter 1**

**Leave any comments, and ask any questions that you might have. =D TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF KILEY!!!!**


	2. The Sister I Need

**I do not own Twilight. I only own the character, Kiley Lunatea. Here's chapter 2. Hope ya like it! XD**

Bella's POV

I was waiting in front of the airport with my suitcase in one hand and hope in the other. I finally came back to Forks after 10 months of being away from my sister and father. My parents divorced when my sister, Kiley, and I were 7 years old. It was an excruciating and inconceivable thing for me to go through. But even though my parents had divorced, I never thought that I could be broken apart from Kiley. Not the person that I always looked up to, the person I found to be more than a sister, the person that never showed me fear and would never let me experience it. I never knew what fear was while Kiley was with me, but after our separation, after what I had found out about her that seemed all too surreal, I began to realize what fear was. I began to experience it every time I took in a breath without her scent in it. I was allowed to come to Forks to see Kiley and Dad every summer, but this time, I'm going to live with them. The thought of living with my sister again after 9 years brought happiness throughout my entire being. I'm also going to start going to Forks High School with Kiley and I can't wait to see her friends. Kiley never was much of a shy person at home, but she seemed much more focused and always had a composed expression at school. Kiley was more of a "big brother" to me than a sister that was just a few months older than I was. Kiley and I were practically best friends when we were small, and I always thought that I knew everything about her. But one day I realized that wasn't true, I found out something about Kiley that both scared, and made me feel like I needed her more than ever. That day made me feel closer to Kiley than I had ever been to her before.

I was lingering through the memories when I heard my father's cruiser honk right in front of me. Charlie all but flew out the door and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Hey Bells! Welcome back, honey!" He said cheerfully.

I grinned at him and said, "Thanks Dad, it feels great to be back home after 10 months. Where's Kiley?"

"You know how excited your sister gets when you come over. She's making a few mild preparations for you at home."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Kiley always went too far when it came to preparations and parties. Her definition of "mild" was like my definition of "insane".

"Come on, let's get you home." he suggested.

I stowed my luggage in the trunk of the car and sat with my father.

"So, how have renee and Phil been doing nowadays?" Charlie asked. Renee was my mother, and Phil was her new husband.

"Oh, they've been good. What about Kiley?"

Charlie snorted. "She's been jumping all around the house since she hear you were going to stay this time. You should have seen her this afternoon, she threatened to make me sleep out in the doghouse for 10 nights if I didn't come to pick you up from the airport on time."

I laughed with him. Kiley had always been overprotective and cautious when it came to me or my safety. She was like the "big brother" I never thought I would need.

I was staring out the car window before Charlie started talking about how Jacob Black was also really excited to see me come back to stay this year. Jacob and I were really good friends since we were in diapers, but there was always some sort of intimate connection between him and Kiley. They were practically inseperable when we were kids. One day, I decided to play a little "prank" on Jake...

**Flashback**

_When we were kids, Jake and I were sitting on the porch in front of my house in the morning and looking at the clouds in the sky. _

_I turned to Jake and told him, "Hey Jake, do you wanna hear a secret?"_

_"A secret? Sure, tell me." Jake said anxiously. He loved secrets._

_"Kiley likes you." I said, trying to stifle a giggle._

_Jake stared at me with an incredulous look. Then he blushed and I saw the corner of his mouth pull upward just a little. He looked away and said nervously, "Well...um, I kind of like her too."_

_I didn't expect Jake to say anything like that, but when he did, I ran upstairs to my sister's room to tell her. Jake came running after me, trying to stop me before I got there. _

_I burst hrough my sister's door and saw a surprised look on her face while she was reading her book. _

_"Bella? What is it?" She asked me, still staring at me with wide eyes._

_"Jake said he likes you! He said he really likes you, he told me so!" I said, overwhelmed with giddy._

_Kiley stared at me with a confused look before Jake burst through the door, panting._

_"K-kiley! I...uh...Bella said that..." He tried looking for the right word._

_He took a deep breath and said, "I-is it true?"_

_"Is what true Jacob?" Kiley asked, sounding like she already had an idea of what was going on._

_"Do you...um...like me?" he asked, his face had turned to a bright red color by now._

_Kiley shot me a furious look. Ouch...it stings..._

_"Did Bella tell you that?" She asked, sounding slightly aggrivated._

_It was my turn to cut in. "Well, um...yeah, I said that you liked him." I turned to Jake. "Jake, I'm really sorry. I lied, I don't really know if Kiley likes you or not. I'm sorry, It was a mean joke..." I felt guilty.._

_Jake stared at the floor in embarrassment for a minute and the next thing I knew, he all but flew out of the room and ran out of the house. I stared after him when I heard a low sigh behind me. Damn it! We're alone!_

_"Bella, you shouldn't have told him that. He thought you were saying the truth and he believed you. Look how upset he is now. He's completely embarrassed and probably won't want to see us anymore because of your lie. Why did you say something like that?" Her eyes were blazing in disapproval._

_"Uh..I just wanted to play a prank. I didn't think that he would really say that. It was wrong, I know. I promise I won't ever do it again. But now you know that he likes you...so do you like him back now? I'm honestly curious." I said, trying to avoid eye contact._

_"Bella, if you don't go and apologize to Jake right now,I. Will. Be. Mad." That was enough to make me run with my tail between my legs. Watching Kiley get mad was like watching a bear getting ready for a wild attack. _

_I darted out of the room and ran after Jake. After a lot of pleading and groveling, he forgave me. But after that, whenever Jake came over, it would be to play with me. He wouldn't talk to Kiley as much as before and she wouldn't talk to him much either. And I was afraid that it was my fault that their friendship turned to dust._

**_Flasback ends_**

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep in the car until I felt someone shaking my arm. I opened my eyes and looked at Charlie warily.

"Morning sleepy head. You might want to get up, I think see an eager bear waiting at the door for someone." He chuckled.

I looked up to see Kiley waiting in front of the porch, tapping her foot impatiently. She was at my door before I even had managed to get my seatbelt out. I opened the door just a crack before I was pulled into a big bear hug. She nearly strangled all the air out of me, but I managed to get a few words out.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! Welcome home kiddo!" She yelled, nearly killing my ear drums.

"Can't.....breathe....too...tight!" I choked. She laughed and let me go. I fell on the floor with a _thump_ and Kiley burst into laughter. I grumbled as she helped me up.

She pulled me into a softer hug this time and sighed, "It's so great to have you back home Bells. Come on! I want to show you something inside."

We were making our way to the front door when Charlie stopped us.

"Wait a minute, I want Bella to see my surprise first. It'll only be a quick minute." he said, grinning widely. I grimaced, but he ignored that and led me to the garage.

The garage door opened noisily and my mouth was agape at the sight of my "surprise". It was a truck that had a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. Strangely, I loved it. It looked like it was made in the fifties, but it felt nice to see myself driving it. I was meaning to buy a car anyways, but I didn't expect Charlie to get one for me. It really _was_ a great surprise.

"Do you like it? I thought it would be a nice homecoming gift for you. I know it looks old, but it runs pretty well. Do you remember Billy Black down at the reservation in La Push? He gave me this car for you."

I stuttered, "Wow Dad this is really......wow. Thanks, I love it." I gave him a hug and soon we both heard impatient tapping again behind us.

Kiley grabbed my arm and pulled me to the house. "My turn now! Close your eyes." She said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When we got inside she led me into a room and said, "Ok, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and stared blankly. The living room was decorated divinely as if there was going to be a party. There were streamers, balloons, and a big sign over the wall that said, "Welcome home!" I felt tears starting to swell up my eyes when Kiley chuckled.

"Is it really that bad that you want to cry?" She laughed again and I hugged her as tight as I could. I said into her shoulder, "Thanks. Thanks so much, but why did you have to go through all these extremes just to make me feel at home? It's so beautiful, but was it necessary?"

She scoffed, "The surprise still isn't over Bells." She held out a small red box that was decorated like a christmas gift. "Open it." she said.

I stared at the box in amazement for a moment, then I took the box and opened it carefully. There was a beautiful golden necklace inside that had small red rubiesaround the edges.

"Read the enscription." Kiley said.

It read, _If The World Falls To Dust And You're Still With Me, Then I'll Still Be Able To Live. But If The World Stays Intact And You Are Gone, Then The World Is Just Too Much To Handle._

I felt a traitor tear escape my eye and Kiley wiped it off my cheek. She whispered, "I mean every word of it." This was the Kiley I grew up with, this was the sister I loved, this was the person I needed to live. And I was so glad that she was with me now.

**So tell me, HOW WAS THAT? XD Leave comments and any questions that you might have. I'll answer as many as I can. Review please!**


	3. Loner

**sorry it took me a while everybody...high school stuff kicked in my spare time. Well, BEHOLD CHAPTER 3...it's acceptionally long. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Twilight, except for Kiley Lunatea. . . ^.^**

Bella's POV

It took me a few days to get myself packed in to the house. I took the guest room that was next to Kiley's room. Kiley wasn't a very organized person. Her room was almost covered in posters of monkeys and squirrels and other funny cartoons. I noticed a violin case next to her bed one day and became curious. I didn't know that she had taken a liking to music. In fact, I really didn't know _anything _about how Kiley spent her spare timeShe seemed more of the "reading" type to me. I can't play any instruments, and I'm not a very good singer, but I make up for that with reading. I loved to read classics.. "Hey Kiley, you play the violin?" I asked her one day, pointing to the violin case.

She looked at the case and turned and gave me a thoughtful look. "Yeah...I love it. It's...amazing for me." She said that as if she was mesmerized by it. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, _What's so great about a wooden instrument?_

She blinked and composed her face back to a normal look. "Sorry, I get lost when I think about violins. I've turned into quite the music fan over the past 9 years." She gave me a smirk.

"Can you sing?" I asked.

She snorted, "Yeah, but you won't be hearing anything like that anytime soon." _Awww..._

"How come?"

She smiled again, "Reasons that I could never be able to tell you. Not even if I was normal..." She looked at the ground and seemed to be thinking about something very carefully. I didn't like it when she said things like that. I didn't want her to feel like she was a freak just because she could do a few things that other people can't. Well, that, _and_ the fact the she was unreasonably fast, strong, and smart.

She looked at me with her goofy grin and said, "Hey, you're going to Forks High now right? Just to let you know, I always get to the school at like, an hour before it opens." I stared at her in amazement. _An hour? No thank you, I'll go by myself! _

She laughed, "Don't worry, I won't make you go with me, but you should just know that we may or may not have the same classes most of the time. So if you have any trouble, ask any of the students in your class. And if _they_ give you trouble, tell them I'm your sister." She grinned widely.

"You have some sort of reputation in school?" I asked, truly interested now.

"Yep." She popped the sound of the _P._

I snorted, "Really? Let me guess, you're the school bully?" She always had a temper.

She smirked at me deviously. "Something like that... Oh, and another thing..." She paused to see if I was really paying attention now. I nodded, signaling her to continue.

"Stay away from the Cullens. They're a group of juniors with pale skin, golden eyes, and blonde hair....well one is tiny and red-headed. Anyways, they aren't the kind of people you should hang out with."

"Why? What do they do?" I asked.

She gave me the look that a father gives to his daughters when he talks about bad people. "Stay. Away. From. The. Cullens." She said with a tone of finality in her voice. I gulped and nodded. Wow, something must be really off about these guys if they make Kiley act _this_ protective. Guess I'll just find out about it in school...

* * *

When my first day of school had finally arrived, I woke up and found a note that was taped to my forehead dangling in front of my nose.

"Kai...." I grumbled as I took the paper off my head and read it, still half asleep.

_Morning Sleepy Head! I wrote this note to tell you that you won't really be seeing me in the morning when we have school. I go really early to do some clarical work for teachers and things like that. Anyways, when you get to the school, go to the Main Office and ask for a program. After you're done for the day, meet me in front of the school so we can see which classes we have together! See ya in school sis!_

_~Kai_

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Of course, she found it necessary to tape this over my head rather than leaving it on my table for me to read it. I got up from my bed and stretched a little. I got myself cleaned up and went downstairs for breakfast. The house was empty, so that must mean Charlie was at work already. Charlie was a police officer in Forks, so a lot of people knew him. I flinched at the thought that a lot of people in school might know _me_ since they knew _him_. After stumbling around with my breakfast and backpack, I got to my new, well_, almost_ new truck and heard the engine roar to life. _Dinosaur... _

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroone-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs that I couldn't see the school's size at first. _Wow, this place is pretty quiet... _Just then, I heard a bunch of boys and girls that looked like seniors running around the patio cursing at each other, being chased by a _very _angry looking teacher. _Huh. Guess I spoke too soon. _I took a deep breath before opening the main door.

Inside, it was brightly lit and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was being manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

The large woman smiled at me and asked, "Hello there. Can I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a new admit to this school." I said calmly.

Her face lit up as realization had hit her. Yes, I was the one they were expecting. Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Marie Swan. _Hmm...I wonder what's in store for me here.._

The woman gave me my program sheet and I made my way off to my first class of the day. _Hmm...Let's see....agh, English! Not my favorite way to start the day.... _

I made my way over to the class and introduced myself to the teacher. She seemed pretty nice, and the students didn't seem to be concerned with the new kid. That was good. There was no sign of Kiley in any of the classes I had so far. That was, until I had lunch of course.

"Hi!" I heard a cheerful voice chirp up from behind me. It was a girl from my Math class. What was her name again? Miranda? Melanie? Madelyn? Oh! That's right, Jessica! I turned around and smiled lightly at the girl, only to be frightened by an even wider grin with teeth practically bearing out as if they were about to devour me. _Whoa...back up smiley.._

"Hi..." I said softly. She grinned even wider and started to walk beside me.

"My name is Jessica, you're new here right? Oh, that's so cool! You should hang out with some of my friends! I bet they'd _love_ to meet you. Hey, can I see your program sheet? Oh wow! We have like, five classes together! Oh my god, you have Mr. Kelenburg? He is _so_ annoying! I mean, he gave me detention once...." I zoned out the rest of her consistent mumbling. I just nodded and smiled whenever she would pause between words to look at me_. God...this girl can talk...when was the last time she stopped to take a breath_?

Jessica invited me over to her table with a few of her friends. I didn't see Kiley anywhere around the cafeteria, but i _did_ notice a group of kids huddled over by a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey, who are those kids over there?" I asked Jessica while she was rambling on about....something I wasn't even paying attention to. She turned her head over to the kids I was talking about and smiled.

"Oh...those are the Cullens. The tiny red head is Alice, the guy with frizzy blonde hair next to her is Jasper, the big and buff one is Emmet, and the blonde supermodel is Rosalie."

I noticed that she had left out the boy that was sitting at the edge of the table who didn't seem to be swarmed over by a mate.

"What about him?" I asked, pointing to the quiet boy with tussled hair. She turned to look at the boy I was pointing to and her face fell with insecurity.

"Oh...that's Edward Cullen. He thinks he's too good for everyone else in this school." _Hmm... I wonder how many times she'd been rejected by him..._

"Don't bother wasting your time with him..." She was about to continue when we heard another girl that was sitting next to me clear her throat, wanting to intervene.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hi! My name's Madelyn, but call me Maddie. You're the new kid, right? Sorry, but I couldn't help overhear your were talking about the Cullens?"

"Um, yeah. They seem really quiet..." I said, not taking my eyes off Edward.

"Yeah, Edward is really quiet, he doesn't even talk, but you know what's creepy?"

"What!?" Jessica asked eagerly. Gossip crowd...lovely...but strangely, I was curious to know more about this family.

Madelyn smiled and looked at me. "You see that girl over there talking to that teacher?" She said, pointing to Kiley. This made me even _more_ curious. I didn't want to tell Maddie that she was my sister, at least not yet. Not before I could find out this little secret. I nodded at Maddie, trying to hold back a smile.

"I heard she's going out with Edward. Someone told me that they saw them together after school one day in an alley. Edward was all pushed up against the wall and she was like... all over him." I flinched at the thought of that while Jessica shuddered.

"OH MY GOD! That loner with Cullen!?" Jessica suddenly shouted. Maddie signaled her to calm herself while I rubbed my ear in discomfort. _Gah! The maniac screams about everthing! Agh..._

"Loner? How is she a loner?" I asked the two girls. How could this playfull, hyper, and persistent monkey be a loner in anyone's eyes? Well, except for maybe Jacob's.....

"She doesn't hang out with like..._anyone_ else besides Virgil. That boy over there." Maddie said, pointing to the boy sitting next to Kiley. I couldn't help but notice the light smile that spread across his face, though his back was turned towards us and I could just barely see his tan face.

"And she's always giving people this weird look. Like, a few weeks ago, a guy named Damien asked her out, and she was gave him a look that practically read, 'Fear me' all over it. Then she told him that she had no interest to waste her time with someone like him, and that she'd never realize why "skinheads" like him are so predictable." Jessica added on. Skinheads...? It sounded as if she thought he was different because he had skin like a .... human. _Oh damn...._

"Kiley Lunatea, the weirdest girl in Forks High School, with Edward...Cullen. God, could life get anymore unfair?" Jessica muttered. Two tan colored hands suddenly ghosted over Jessica and Maddie's shoulders as they flinched.

"I believe I heard my name. Can I have an explanation?" Kiley was suddenly behind the two girls and smirked lightly. She then looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Bells! How's school going so far?" She asked. I watched Madelyn and Jessica look at each other in confusion for a moment, then there heads turned towards me, dumbfounded.

"You two _know_ each other...?" Madelyn asked. Kiley shifted a heavy gaze on her and chuckled.

"Hmm...do I know my own younger sister? What a question...." Kiley said, unimpressed.

Madelyn gave her a dirty look. "Don't talk to me like some idiot just because I didn't know you two were related, ok?" She rolled her eyes and the boy that Kiley was sitting with was soon behind her.

"Kiley, what's up?" He asked. He glanced down at me with focused green eyes. He then gave Kiley a questioning look, but she just nodded, as if answering an unspoken question. The boy ran his hand through his black, shaggy hair.

"Nothing, just saying 'Hi' to Bella. Bella, this is Virgil. Virgil, meet Bella, my sister." Virgil smiled and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I hope you like Forks so far." He said kindly. I shook his brawlic hand and said, "Yeah, it's pretty nice here."

After introductions had been taken care of, the first bell for the next class had rung. Madelyn and Jessica left the table as fast as they could, so Virgil said 'bye' and went after them to class. I was alone with Kiley.

"A talkative bunch they are...Bella, what class do you have now?" She said cooly. I looked at my program sheet and checked the schedule.

"Biology...Room 313." I said. Kiley smiled as she picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Cool, so do I. Let's go together." she said. We started walking up the stairs when I could have sworn I heard Kiley hiss.

"You ok?" I asked. She squinted her eyes in pain and I watched worriedly as she clutched her hair. She didn't turn to look at me when she answered.

"Y-yeah...fine. Agh, just...got a headache." She said in an exasperated whisper. She composed her structure back to a normal pose and started up the stairs again.

When we got to class, Kiley introduced me to my new Biology teacher.

"Mr. Pike, my sister Bella is a new admit to Forks High School. She just came from Phoenix." She started.

"Ah, I didn't know Kiley had a sister. Very nice to meet you Ms. Lunatea."

"Thank you, but my name is Bella Swan, not Lunatea." I corrected him.

"Oh? But I thought you two were blood related... I don't mean to pry though." He said.

"Mr. Pike, I am an adopted child. Bella is not blood-related to me." Kiley paused for a moment and flinched. "We aren't biologically related, but our guardians are the same."

"Ah, I see. Well Ms. Swan, you're going to need a lab partner for this class. Hmm...we can seat you with Edward." Mr. Pike said. _Edward? CULLEN?_ My eyes slowly shifted towards Kiley and I saw her shoulders slightly tense. She looked like she was dying to control whatever emotion she was hiding.

Kiley started, "Mr. Pike, I think it would be best if Bella was to work with someone she was more familiar with. Can I switch my partner to work with her?"

The teacher gave her a stern look. "I'm sorry Kiley, but you know the rules. Boys and girls work together in this class. No exceptions." Kiley sighed and hung her head low.

I tried to act like I hadn't known anything about the Cullens yet. "Um, who's Edward?" I asked innocently.

Kiley's cold eyes shot towards me and then to the boy sitting alone at the table to the right side of the classroom. She sneered and stabbed her index finger towards him without looking at me.

"Him..." She said coldly. Kiley then sighed and ran her hand through her long, dark brown hair. She walked slowly to her seat and I started to make my way towards mine.

_Hmm...Edward Cullen..._

* * *

**Done!! whew...it takes me a while to write these things because I need to balance them with high school priorities and whatnot. ;o Leave comments and tell ur friends about this slightly awesome story!!! xD woot**


End file.
